warzone2100fandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Contents
Getting Started '''~ Doors OPEN : Please Read Carefully ~''' * Very important & easy... to use max power & get a handle on the possibilities of what's in-place already - You should * 1st CREATE your Account in "Log-in"- 10 seconds - at the '''Community Main Page.''' * Two: '''Prefrences''' - open & make sure these are set to this:* - '''Quickbar Settings''' = Floating Left - '''GUI / Skin''' = Cologne Blue * This is the most feature-rich GUI & includes the "FAQs" which are where the Creation Tool Knowledge Bases are anchored. The "Default" GUI settings DONOT include this. * NEXT - go '''Learn the Syntax''' [http://www.wikicities.com/index.php/Help:Editing] Basic Navigation Tips * On MAIN Page: Mission Statement * '''This Page''' Header: * '''Discuss This Page''': Click & Reach "Table Of Contents" for various Project Sections, etc. * '''Browse''' Header: - Main Page : Your on it ! * '''Community Portal''': Relevant External Links & '''Sign-up for powerful Mailing List''' [http://www.wikicities.com/mailman/listinfo/warzone2100-l] * '''Current Events''': Various Sections like "Just Say Hello", "Community NEWS", "Publicity", "Code Re-dev. Project News", etc.... * '''FAQ Section''': This is for growing Knowledge Bases of ALL Creation Tools. '''MUST have prefs set as detailed above.''' * ENJOY ! Have FUN ! Create wonderfull stuff for WZ !! Some More Nav & Post Tips * Use '''Recent Changes''' function to see quickly Where, What & Who has posted. It's hotlinked so you can jump to wherever. * Use '''Discuss this page''' function to carry foward what has already been written. You can also use '''Post a comment''' to do same. * You can also create '''Levels''' on a page that lead to an auto-generated '''TOC''' as fully explained in the dedicated section below. * Use '''Links to here''' function on page being viewed to NAV to previous space. * You can also look at '''Page Source''' to learn fast "Wiki Formating". * You can hit anyones hotlinked Nick, like mine below, to send a personal message. Rman Jack[[User:Rman Jack|Rman Jack]] 16:01, 23 Jan 2005 (PST) Creating Levels With TOC on One Page * Start your Page with a Header flanked by (2) on either end followed by astericks to create a bullet list. * Create all subsequent levels by useing Headers flanked by (3) on either side.... etc... experiment for your self ..... at a certain threshold * An auto- generated (TOC) Table of Contents will be created with multiple convenient "Edit" functions for each Level or Section. * At some point you will have to judge when it is apt to create another nested layer by useing the '''Discuss this page''' Function. I would guess when your TOC reaches some 10 to 15 Sections it might be time to think of doing the foregoing or stubbing. Play it by ear - whatever seems reader or participation "friendly". Rman Jack[[User:Rman Jack|Rman Jack]] Want to Set-Up A WZ Project ? * I know that many are not used to Wiki Space. * At least not as familiar as a BB Forum. * It is very powerfull. * It can be daunting, at first: learning new syntax, formating, & so on. * Donot be discouraged - we're here to help in any way we can. * If unsure on HOW to get started - donot hesitate to contact me. * We'll get ya going in no time & before you know it you'll take to it like a duck to water. :) * You can directly contact me @ Rman Jack[[User:Rman Jack|Rman Jack]] YES ! WZ Runs on Win XP * What is confirmed to work just fine is: * '''Win XP Pro SP 1''' * For some reason the rumor has been if you have XP you can't play WZ - well it's the comp equivalent of an "Urban Legend" as far as I can tell. * Member '''rush2049''' adds: * "Well, I don't know why anybody ever even said this, but I have had xp.. sp1, sp2... and anything in between, and no problems what so ever. * Just don't try and play plain xp without sp1.. microsoft itself made it so that it works with older games with sp1, which was also what sp1 was geared towards." Next Tip=